Star Crossed Lovers
by The Bijoux
Summary: Usagi, after sending Mamoru off to college finds Seiya walking down the street. Will anything blossom between them? What about Mamoru? Read to find out. Reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I decided to write an Usagi/Seiya pairing for everyone. I've always liked this pairing and I hope you all like it too.

* * *

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 1: Separation And Meeting**

She walked through the city looking up at the sky. Usagi is her name. She's a cry-baby and a whiner by day, but when danger is near, she is the savior only known as Sailor Moon. She has been through many adventures and dangerous trials throughout her young life. No matter what she faces, she is happy that her only love Mamoru (also known as Tuxedo Mask) is by her side.

Today though, has been the longest and seemingly most difficult day in her life. What's worse is that she has experienced it before. That morning she went to the airport the second time with her Mamoru. He left to hopefully actually make it to America this time and actually go to college.

Usagi, who watched his plane leave has been crying since.

She has been walking down the streets o the city for a while now. She just needed time to get a hold on her emotions before meeting everyone else who she knew would be feeling sorry for her by the time she got there. "Oh Mamoru, I miss you already." She said to herself. She then thought to herself, "I really should stop being a cry-baby. I should grow up. After all, I am going to be queen of this earth someday with Mamoru."

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone who she never thought she would see again. "Seiya?" She said and ran over to the area she thought she saw him. "Seiya!" It was him. He turned around. He has his sun glasses and a baseball cap on.

He turned around and saw her. At first he was both shocked and happy to see her but calmed himself down enough to say, "Hey dumpling head. What brings you to this area of the city?"

Usagi, a bit taken aback replied with "I was just spending some time with myself. Mamoru went to America today. I hope he makes it there safely."

Seiya moved his eyes away from her as she said Mamoru's name. He just gave her a fake smile and said, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, he'll be back soon right?"

"He said in a year but he will write and call me from time to time." She said in reply. "By the way, how did you return to earth? I thought you went back home to your own planet with Princess Kakyuu and the other Starlights."

"Well" he started, "I told my princess that I just loved it on earth and I wanted to spend my life here with you and the rest of the soldiers from this galaxy."

"Oh. Wow! Well, I'm glad you came back!" She smiled at him with her eyes closed. He smiled back looking deep into her face. She was actually the main reason he came back. He wanted to always protect her, fight with her, and most of all so he wouldn't forget her smile. That smile of hers. It always makes him happy.

"So dumpling, shall we go and meet up with your friends?" He asked to calm himself down from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" She joyfully skipped down the street to the nearby bus station. Seiya followed her, watching her, smiling. He was so happy he chose to come back to earth.

* * *

At Usagi's home there was a gathering of Usagi's best friends. Makoto was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a pie she made for Usagi. Minako was also in the kitchen and she wanted to help Makoto with the pie but kept screwing too many things up so Makoto had her stand back while she finished. "I'll show you how to cook another day Minako. It's just this is for Usagi so I want it to be a little more professional. No offense Minako." 

Minako looked at her and said, "No, none taken. I understand." Artemis, her cat walked up from under her and noticed a vein sticking out of Minako's forehead.

"Oh Minako, I can see right through that." Said the white cat. Minako quickly glared at him and swatted his head so he would fall backwards.

"Oh Artemis, you should really learn when to hold your tongue." Said Luna. She was in Ami's arms as Ami and Rei walked into the room.

"I don't see why we're having such a gathering today when we really should be studying." Said Ami. "It's the best way for you to take her mind off of her worries."

Makoto turned around and snapped, "Ami! C'mon, you have to have noticed that Usagi doesn't exactly do the most amount of work for school. A nice relaxing party is what she needs."

"Yeah, not only that but Usagi is just too stupid to even understand the work she is given nowadays." Said Rei, saying something negative about Usagi as usual.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone turned around to face the door. Minako decided that she would open the door. "Usag- gasp, Seiya! What are you doing here!"

"Hey Minako!" Said Usagi cheerfully. "I found him walking along the street! He's decided to live on earth. Isn't it great?"

Minako looked over at the others. They all had the same thing on their mind. They all thought to themselves, "What on earth is Seiya doing here!"

"Uh, hey everyone." Seiya said to break the silence.

"Excuse me Seiya, if you don't mind my asking," started Ami, "How did you get back to earth?"

"Well, I told princess Kakyuu that I loved earth so much that I wanted to live my life here and she granted my wish." Replied Seiya.

"Isn't it great everyone?" Came in Usagi. "He's going to be staying with us here on earth!" Then the thought popped in her mind. "Hey Seiya, where are you staying anyway?"

Seiya looked at Usagi. "Well, I was thinking I might stay here with you at your house Usagi."

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'll get more into the character's personalities eventually. This was more of the introducing each character chapter. I'll get more plotline in the next one. I'll update as much as I can. I have school though so it will probably be each weekend (unless there is a vacation). Please comment. 


	2. Chapter 2

I have finally uploaded chapter 2. was giving me problems yesterday but now it is finally working! Hurray! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really do. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.

Also, thank you who reviewed. I love reading them and I hope to see more reviews with this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 2: Happy Times And Sad Times**

Everyone was stunned. Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto said all at the same time, "Seiya staying with Usagi!"

Usagi was stunned herself and looked up slowly to Seiya and said, "That might be a little improper for a guy to be staying at a girl's house with no supervision. After all, my parents and my brother have gone on vacation for month!"

Seiya looked back at Usagi. He couldn't be separated from her. Not again. "Please Usagi. Just until I get my own place? I just arrived here yesterday."

Ami then stepped up and asked, "What will you be doing to raise money?"

"Well," started Seiya, "Three Lights was very successful. Maybe I can start a solo career. I'll call my old agent tonight and I'll see what he has to say."

Minako looked at Seiya with dreamy eyes and said excitedly, "Ah, Seiya, if you do in fact make a solo career can you make a song for me?"

Rei looked quickly from Minako to Seiya and yelled, "Hey! If she gets one I should get a song too!"

Suddenly, they all heard a sigh coming from their side. It was Makoto. "A song for me would be so romantic. I was someone one day would make one for me."

Minako glared at Makoto and yelled, "Seiya isn't going to fall for your use! We can all tell you want a song too!"

Ami shyly spoke up, "If you are all getting a song written for you, perhaps it would only be fair if I received one too." She smiled as everyone was surprised to hear Ami's comment.

As everyone continued to argue over who should get a song from Seiya, Seiya could only think of one girl he could easily write a song for, and that was Usagi. She was standing next to Seiya looking very pensive. She was still thinking about the living situation for Seiya.

She finally made her decision. "Seiya…" Everyone became silent and looked at her. "I suppose it would be fine to let you live here until you get started with your career. You can sleep in my brother's room." She smiled.

Seiya smiled with the biggest grin his face could make. He was ecstatic. Actually, that's probably an understatement. He was just so happy he would be staying with Usagi.

* * *

That night, after everyone left, only Seiya and Usagi were left. After all, he was staying with her for now.

Seiya had been telling of how his kingdom had been restored now that his princess returned.

"You kingdom sounds nice. Maybe one day I'll come and see it." Said Usagi.

"Yeah. You'd like it there." Replied Seiya. From mentioning his home so much he was beginning to feel a little homesick. How he missed his two companions Yaten and Taiki. He laid back with his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"You miss your home don't you?" Usagi said looking at Seiya from her sitting position.

Seiya noticed that Usagi looked more serious then she usually is. "I like it here a lot though. You're planet is beautiful as well." He smiled at her as she began to smile as well. Her smile. He had to resist the urge to just hug her and tell her how he feels about her and stay laying on the floor.

The phone rang. Usagi got up and walked over to the phone as Seiya watched her. "Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Usagi!" Replied Mamoru.

"Oh! Mamoru!" She said excitedly. Seiya looked away from her and back to the ceiling. He knew she had Mamoru. He knew he wouldn't become more then friends with Usagi, but he knew he couldn't deny his feelings for her.

She continued. "So you made it to America?"

"Yeah. I just got to my dorm room. It's nice here." Said Mamoru.

That's great! Oh yeah!" She looked at Seiya. "Seiya is back on earth!"

"I didn't really get to know him. Maybe when I get back me and him can get to know each other." Said Mamoru.

"Yeah! Princess Kakyuu let him come back because he really liked it here and wanted to come back. He's planning on starting a solo career too." Added Usagi.

"Well I hope he succeeds in his career." Said Mamoru.

Usagi paused and started to look sad. "I miss you Mamoru. I've been thinking about you ever since we separated." Seiya tensed.

"I do too. I haven't spent a moment not thinking about you either Usagi." Mamoru replied.

"Do you really have to be gone a whole year?" Usagi asked sadly.

"Well, at the moment, I only have enough money for food and my plane ticket home when school ends. If I find a job here and raise enough money, maybe I can visit you every once in a while."

Usagi smiled. "Oh Mamoru! That would be great!"

"I've got to get to sleep. The plane ride was long and I'm really exhausted now. I'll write you as much as possible and I'll call you whenever I can." Said Mamoru with a yawn.

Usagi said, "All right. Until next time."

"I love you Usagi. Be good."

"I love you too Mamoru."

Click.

Usagi hung up the phone. She was so happy she heard from Mamoru and that he made it to America. She walked back over to Seiya and sat down. As soon as she sat down though, Seiya stood up.

Usagi looked at him surprised. "I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." He said as he walked to his room. Usagi stared after him wondering what was up. Knowing her curiosity, she of course went after him. "Hey Seiya, what's wrong?" She asked.

Seiya looked at her surprised that she didn't just let him go to bed. "It's nothing Usagi. I'm just tired." He continued to his room leaving Usagi worried. He couldn't tell her he was jealous. He laid down in Usagi's brother's bed and fell asleep. He knew the morning would bring a whole new day and hopefully he would spend the whole day with Usagi.

Usagi on the other hand had a rough time falling asleep. The only thing on her mind was Mamoru. She wished she could be cuddled up in his arms at that moment. She wished she could smell him, touch him, kiss him. She began to cry. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm really trying to keep their personalities true to the characters on the show. I hope I'm doing a good job with it.

Review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome all. I think all of you Seiya and Usagi fans will really enjoy this chapter. I can't wait to see what all of you have to say. This chapter is a little bit longer then the others. I just let the chapters be as long as they feel they should be so expect sometimes for really short ones and sometimes for really long ones. I just end them when the chapter seems it should end. Well, read on and see why I'm really excited about this chapter!

* * *

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Fiction And Reality**

A couple of weeks have passed and still every night, Usagi has been crying. That morning, Usagi awoke, here eyes were still a little red from crying the night before. She really hoped that Seiya wouldn't notice. She wouldn't want to trouble him with her thoughts and problems. As she got up and got changed, she noticed the sweet smell of freshly baked food. She closed her eyes and followed the sweet smell into the kitchen. "What's that great smell?" She asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Well" Started Seiya. "I thought you would like some muffins and pancakes for breakfast. On my home planet, Taiki has been teaching me how to cook. Would you care to be my taste tester?" Usagi nodded as he handed her a plate with three pancakes and one muffin. Usagi, drooling at the sight, gobbled up the muffin. She wished she didn't. Her face started to turn green. Seiya looked at her worried. "How are my muffins?" Usagi gave him a false smile and nodded showing that she liked them. She didn't want to be rude. After all, she figured she has to grow up and be a lady soon. So she started to butter her pancakes. Just then, Seiya noticed that her eyes were a little puffy. "Hey Usagi, are you all right? You look like you might have been crying."

She looked back at him. Oh how she wished he didn't notice. "I'm fine." She said. "It's nothing really." She smiled at Seiya as she started to put syrup on her pancakes he had made for her. Seiya wasn't amused by her answer. He wanted to know the truth but knew he shouldn't push it. Still, he couldn't look at her fake smile. He figured he would ask her some time later.

"Hey Usagi, would you like to go to the movies with me today?" He started to look at the newspaper and see what was playing.

"What's playing?" Usagi asked as she went to look at the paper Seiya was holding.

Seiya looked more into the list as Usagi looked over his shoulder. "Oh look! This theatre here is having a classic horror movie marathon! Wanna go dumpling head?" He looked at Usagi.

"I get scared kind of easily." She said while turning red from embarrassment of saying it.

"Oh don't worry dumpling head. I'll be there. If anything decides to attack you I'll protect you." He started to laugh at his own comment.

Usagi then said "All right. Let's go." So they finished breakfast and got up to go to the theatre.

* * *

As they walked into the theatre Usagi smelt the strong smell of popcorn. She looked at her wallet and noticed that it was empty. She tapped Seiya on the shoulder. "Uh, Seiya. Do you think you could buy me some popcorn, candy, and a drink?"

"Sure. What would you like?" She pointed to the extra large popcorn bag, the snow caps, and the extra large diet soda.

Seiya went up to the cashier and said, "One extra large popcorn, one snow caps, and one extra large diet soda. Can I also have a medium popcorn and a large soda?"

The cashier got all of their food and drinks and said, "That'll be 25 dollars."

Seiya paid and they entered the theatre. He tried to hide his face since he realized he just spent a lot of money on food. He looked over at Usagi. She was smiling. The feeling of wasting money went away with a feeling of calm. Her smile really always cheers him up.

The movie was finally starting. It was the Exorcist. As the opening credits ere rolling, Seiya looked over at Usagi, who was eating away at her popcorn and very intense in watching the film. He decided that putting his arm on the back of her chair wouldn't do any harm, so he did. As the movie progressed Usagi started to lose her appetite. It was the first scene with the possession and Usagi started to whimper with fear. Seiya wasn't scared. He doesn't scare easy like Usagi does.

He soon realized it was a bad idea to put his arm behind her chair because accidentally he touched her shoulder and she screamed, "Ah! Help! Seiya!"

Seiya noticed all of the people in the theatre staring back at them. He giggled a little to excuse him and Usagi and everyone turned back to the movie. "Usagi, it's all right. I'm here for you."

The movie was nearing its climax as Usagi could hardly look at the screen anymore. Seiya noticed how scared she seemed. "Usagi, are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied quietly. Seiya decided to put his arm around her to comfort her while watching the movie. Usagi's eyes opened wide at the feeling of his touch. How it reminded her of Mamoru. Lost in her thoughts, she decided to lean against him forgetting that he wasn't actually Mamoru.

Seiya looked at Usagi in surprise. He hugged his arm tightly around her. The feeling of her in his arms was like heaven to him.

* * *

The movie ended. Both Seiya and Usagi weren't paying attention to the end of the movie. They decided they would walk home instead of taking the bus. Seiya began, "So, what did you think of the movie?"

Usagi looked at him with her eyes wide. "It was scary! The end wasn't too bad though." She looked towards the ground. That's right. The end, all she could think of was herself in Mamoru's arms.

Seiya smiled and said, "It didn't scare me one bit. Scariest movie ever my butt!" He looked at Usagi and noticed that her eyes were watering. "Usagi…"

She looked at him looking surprised to hear his voice. "What is it?"

Seiya replied in a serious tone. "Are you sure you're all right? You can tell me anything. Trust me."

Usagi seemed to stop working for a moment. "Seiya, I just, I miss Mamoru. I feel kind of lost. I have ever since he left. I just don't know what to do. Without him, I feel like I'm going to explode and that he's the only one who can keep me contained." Seiya looked at her with both anger and sadness in his eyes. He knew if she let him, he could do just as good a job that Mamoru did. Probably even better.

"That Mamoru." He began. "If it was me, I would never leave here. I'd always be around here for you. Mamoru. The name just gives me chills. How could he leave you? How can he stand leaving you? For a whole year too!" He stopped himself, realizing he may have said too much.

Usagi stared at him. "You have no right to say that! You hardly know my Mamoru!" She began to cry. "He wouldn't have left unless he really had to! This school is amazing for him! It's a great opportunity! I can't be selfish and want him to stay for me! Mamoru loves me!" She fell to her knees.

Seiya crouched down next to her. "I'm sorry Usagi. I didn't mean to offend you. I would never want to upset you." He watched her as she looked down and cried. He couldn't stand it any more. He couldn't watch her be so sad. He reached his arms out and brought her into his chest. He hugged her tightly. "Usagi, I'm sorry. I really am."

Usagi's eyes were widened with surprise. "It's okay Seiya. I'm just overreacting. I must seem really stupid." Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Usagi. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Always. I'll never let you go." He paused. "Usagi… I… I love you."

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Cliff hanger! What will Usagi's reaction be? Find out in the next chapter!

Review on what you think of my story so far. I really enjoy reading them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but I do hope tht this chapter is worth the wait. Also, thank you to all who reviewed! They were all so kind!

* * *

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 4: Lost And Found**

Usagi was in shock. She couldn't move or speak. She couldn't even blink. He loved her? She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should push him away, say something, but all of this was solved with Seiya's next motion.

Seiya moved Usagi away from him slowly as he got up. "Usagi, I'm going to go for a walk."

Usagi looked up at Seiya as he began to walk away. "Seiya, where are you going?" She said as she approached him.

"I don't know Usagi, I just need some time alone." He continued to walk away.

Usagi was stunned. She couldn't help but worry for Seiya, and what he just told her. She couldn't believe it. He loved her.

* * *

Usagi didn't know what to do so she just went home. She slowly took off her shoes and jacket as she thought of what her and Seiya had just said to each other. She walked over to her phone and started dialing. 

"Hello?"

"Mamoru. It's me, Usagi."

"Oh, hello Usagi."

"Mamoru, I miss you." Thoughts of what Seiya said started to flood back to her. _"If it was me, I would never leave here. I'd always be around here for you. Mamoru. The name just gives me chills. How could he leave you? How can he stand leaving you? For a whole year too!"_ She then came out of her thoughts and began, "Do you miss me too?"

"Of course I do."

"Have you found a job so you can possibly come and visit one day?"

"I have been looking around, but I haven't found anything yet."

"Oh." Usagi paused.

Suddenly a woman's voice came onto the phone. "Mamoru! Hurry up and come back to me!"

"Mamoru, who was that?"

"It's just a classmate of mine that I met here. Her name is Sophie. We're just studying together."

"Oh. Alright."

Suddenly, there was a lot of clicking and Usagi heard the woman's voice come back on the phone, "Hi. This is Sophie. Sorry but Mamoru is very busy with me right now. He'll call you back later." Usagi heard the sound of the girl giggling and the click of Mamoru's phone hanging up.

Usagi was in shock. "Mamoru wouldn't… No, he would never betray me. Would he?" Her eyes started to water. Dropping the phone she began to cry.

* * *

As Seiya walked away from Usagi, he wondered to himself if he should have said anything. All the things she said to him invaded his thoughts. _"You hardly know my Mamoru! He wouldn't have left unless he really had to! This school is amazing for him! It's a great opportunity! I can't be selfish and want him to stay for me! Mamoru loves me!"_

After a couple of hours walking around the city, he decided he would go back to Usagi's house. As soon as he walked through the door he would have to apologize to her.

He finally reached her house. As he walked in he noticed Usagi's shoes on the floor and her coat hung up. The next thing he noticed was the sound of whimpering. He followed the sound and found Usagi kneeling on the floor crying next to the phone that was off the hook.

"Usagi!" He kneeled down to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Usagi, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Usagi crying said, "Mamoru… There was a girl in his dorm room when I called." She looked away from Seiya.

Seiya had shock all over his face. Was Mamoru deceiving her? "Usagi, calm down, I'm sure you just might be mistaken. Maybe Mamoru isn't deceiving you." He took the phone and hung it up.

Usagi looked at Seiya. "Deceiving me?" She seemed very out of it. "I don't know what to think."

"Usagi, I just wanted to say that I'm--" Seiya was cut off by Usagi hugging him. "Usagi…" He hugged her back.

"Seiya, will you say it again? What you said to me earlier?" She looked him in the eyes.

Seiya was shocked but opened his mouth and said, "Usagi, I love you." He started to lean into her. His eyes started to close.

Usagi watched him as he moved closer, feeling his breath on her face.

Seiya could feel the tips of her lips on his. He moved even closer, making full contact. With that, he was in heaven.

* * *

They finally kissed! Is this just a moment that Usagi will regret, or has she found who she truly loves? Is Mamoru actually cheating? Will love blossom betwen Seiya and Usagi? Find out next time! 

Oh yes, please review. I love reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long! Well I'm finally back and will hopefully be updating more often. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 5: Tonight and Tomorrow**

"Usagi. I love you" Seiya said again as he parted from her lips. He hugged her tightly. _"Seiya, will you say it again? What you said to me earlier?"_ He can't believe he heard her say that.

"Seiya, I…" Usagi began, but was stopped as Seiya wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm never going to let you go Usagi. Never." His eyes were closed, but he was fully aware of where he was and what he was doing. _I'm holding Usagi. Holding her! I kissed her! God! Fall in love with me Usagi! Please, say you love me._

"Seiya" She began. Seiya was still embracing her, not able to make eye contact since his head was on her shoulder and her head on his. "Seiya… Mamoru… What should I do?"

Seiya's eyes grew sad, as he had hoped she was going to say I love you to him. "Usagi, stop thinking about him. Please stop. I'm the one that's here. I'm here for you. I love you."

Usagi struggled out of his embrace. "I can't forget Mamoru." She looked away from Seiya as her eyes started to tear. "Seiya, I can't do this! I mean, I felt so confused when you came. You told me you loved me and I…" She turned her back to him. "I feel so foolish!" She then ran upstairs to her room.

Seiya could only stare where she was standing. He was heartbroken. He stood straight up and wondered if he should go after her.

* * *

In her room Usagi laid face down on her bed crying. "What am I doing? I love Mamoru not Seiya. I feel horrible."

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Luna had approached her.

"Luna…" She looked at her cat guardian and started to tear more. "Luna! I don't know what I should do! I can't go to America to check on Mamoru. I don't have the money for it. Meanwhile downstairs Seiya is waiting to hear how I feel about him. Well, I don't know!"

"Usagi! Usagi! Calm down!" Luna yelled to her master. "Maybe you should be telling Seiya this and not me. Try calling Mamoru tomorrow and see what's going on."

"Luna. You're so caring. Thank you." With that Usagi stood up and wiped her face. "I'll go and talk to Seiya." She kissed Luna on the head and went out her door to the stairs. "Seiya?" Usagi saw Seiya asleep on the couch. "I'm sorry Seiya. I don't know how I feel." Seiya's sleeping form didn't move. "I promise I'll figure out my feelings. I will. First I have to figure out how things are with Mamoru though. Then I'll think about how I feel about you." Usagi turned to go back upstairs to go to sleep, but before she could take more than one step, she felt arms sweep around her again.

"Figure things out. Please don't forget that I love you and always will." He kissed her on the cheek and then lay back down to fall asleep.

"Seiya…"

* * *

The next morning was the first day of school. "Bye Luna!" Usagi yelled as she was on her way out.

"Bye Luna!" Usagi quickly turned around to find Seiya behind her in a school uniform.

"Seiya! Are you coming to my school?"

Seiya smiled. "Yes I am."

"Why are you coming to my school?"

"I told you I wouldn't leave you. That means I'm not even going to leave you for school."

Usagi looked at him strangely. She was thinking about the night before, but wanted to act as if it didn't happen. She wanted to continue to have petty arguments and fun friendly conversations with Seiya. Will things be like that again?

Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand. "C'mon Usagi! We're gonna be late!"

Usagi blushed a little. "Okay…"

* * *

"Tsukino, Usagi?"

"Here!"

"Kou, Seiya?"

"Here!"

Usagi looked back at Seiya. Whispering to him she said, "You're in my classes too?" Seiya just smiled.

Later Usagi met up with Ami, Makoto, and Minako. "Has Seiya started his solo career yet?"

Usagi had a shocked expression on her face. "Well, you see, there's been a lot of stuff going on so we kind of forgot about it for the most part. I'll bring it up to him later."

Ami tapped Usagi on the shoulder. "Usagi, please give this to Seiya." She handed her a piece of paper. "They're lyrics that I came up with for when he starts making songs again."

"I'm sure he'll really appreciate this Ami!"

"When he starts I'll throw a big buffet for everyone!" Makoto stated. She looked as if she couldn't wait.

Just then Seiya started to walk over to Usagi. "Hey everyone!" Seiya said with a smile. "What's up?"

Ami blushed and grabbed the paper from Usagi's hands knocking her over and handing them to Seiya. "I… I wrote lyrics for you for when you start your solo career."

Seiya smiled. "Thanks!" He had completely forgotten about his solo career since his mind was so occupied with Usagi. "I'll probably start writing music after school today. I'll also get in touch with Three Lights' old agent and see if he can pull some strings for me."

Minako leaned over Seiya's shoulder. "I'm going to come to all of your shows so I think I should have some recognition you know. Just as we talked about."

"You mean get your own song?" Seiya chuckled. "We'll see about that."

* * *

During his next class Seiya looked over Ami's lyrics.

_Your ocean blue hair interrupts my thoughts_

_As your slender figure approaches my body_

She wrote a song about herself? Ami? I'll keep it, but I don't think it's likely I'll be using it…

At the end of school Seiya called up his agent. "Yo. It's Seiya Kou from Three Lights. Could you possibly help me start up a solo career? You will? Great! Great! All right! Okay! Bye!"

He looked over at Usagi. If he's going to make a solo career he has to write a song.

_Your blonde locks, like the sun_

_Your eyes, as piercing as the moon_

_There isn't anything about you that couldn't make me swoon_

_I'm yours forever don't you see_

_It should be just you and me_

_If you would please give me the chance_

_I promise that we'll find true romance_

"Hmm… That's a good start."

* * *

Will things become normal between Seiya and Usagi? Will Usagi find out the truth about Mamoru's classmate? Will Usagi choose Seiya over Mamoru? Will Seiya's solo career take off? If so, will he entrance Usagi with his song? Find out in the upcoming chapters of Star Crossed Lovers!

Again, I'm sorry it's been so long! Comments are a nice way to keep me here too. -


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 6: Simple And Complex**

Presenting! Seiya Kou of the Three Lights solo Debut! Here is his song "Staring At The Moon"!

Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami gathered around their radio. "I wonder what his song will be about." Pondered Ami thinking about her lyrics.

In Usagi's house Seiya and Usagi gathered around her radio. "I think you'll really like it Usagi." Seiya said to her with a smile.  
Then the song began.

_Your blonde locks, like the sun _

_Your eyes, as piercing as the moon _

_There isn't anything about you that couldn't make me swoon _

_I'm yours forever don't you see _

_It should be just you and me _

_If you would please give me the chance _

_I promise that we'll find true romance _

_Staring at the moon _

_Oh god I need you soon_

_ Think only of our love _

_It's been written up above _

_That I belong to you _

_Please say you love me too _

"That was so pretty." Said Makoto looking dazed.

"Yeah! I hope he writes a song for me soon!" Said Minako excitedly.

Seiya certainly hasn't lost his talent." Said Rei with a smile.

"Yes, he is a very talented musician." Said Ami, a little disappointed that he didn't use her lyrics.

"Seiya, that was beautiful." Said Usagi with a big smile on her face.

"I'm happy you liked it because it was about you." Seiya said looking a little away from Usagi.

Usagi blushed not knowing what to say for a while. "Uh-uh thanks." She stood up quickly to ease her embarrassment. "Would you like some tea Seiya?"

"I'd love some." Seiya said looking directly at her eyes.

Usagi giggled a little and turned even redder. "Okay. I'll be back in a minute." She quickly walked away.

Seiya sat back into a pillow waiting for her to come back.

Seiya, what should I do? Usagi wondered to herself. She looked at her phone while the water heated up. I'll give Mamoru a quick call. She dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Mamoru! It's Usagi!"

"Hey Usagi." Said Mamoru sounding happy.

"Mamoru, I need to ask you about that girl Sophie."

"Ah, I thought that would make you nervous. Don't worry there's nothing going on. We were working on an important paper and she wanted to get back to work."

"I see. I know I shouldn't doubt you." Usagi smiled.

"Usagi, I love you. I miss you so much it hurts."

"It hurts me too Mamoru."

"I promise as soon as I get enough money I'll come back and visit you."

"Oh Mamoru! I can't wait!" Usagi was getting really worked up now. The tea pot started to whistle. "Ah Mamoru, I have to go! My tea is ready."

"Oh, alright. I'll talk to you later. I love you Usagi, be good."

Usagi paused for a moment with him saying "Be good." "I love you too Mamoru." They both hung up the phone.

Usagi brought up two tea cups for her and Seiya. After talking to Mamoru just now and hearing Seiya's song she had a hard time looking Seiya in the eyes. "I'll be right back with the tea." She said with a smile as she walked out of the room again.

Seiya noticed her not looking him in the eye. _Was it my song? Did I embarrass her too much?_ He started to wonder.

Usagi came back with the tea and poured each of them a cup.

Both of them didn't know what to say. Finally Usagi broke the silence. "I just talked to Mamoru." She said with a smile.

"Oh?" Said Seiya.

"He told me that there's nothing for me to worry about. That there is nothing between him and that girl."

"Oh, that's good." Seiya said. He wanted to change the subject so bad. "So dumpling head, what did you think of the song?"

Usagi blushed a little. "I thought it was very beautiful. It was so moving and I liked it." She smiled.

"I'm happy to hear it." Seiya said smiling. They looked at each other. "Usagi," Seiya began. "Can I kiss you?"

Usagi blushed. She started to think about Mamoru saying "Be Good." "I... I... Seiya... I..."

Seiya looked down. "It's okay. I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask." Seiya took a sip of his tea.

Usagi felt stuck. She liked Seiya. She knew that, but she loved Mamoru. She looked at Seiya. Seiya looked at her. "Let me hug you." Seiya said and without waiting for a response he quickly grabbed Usagi and hugged her tightly.

Usagi froze. She didn't know what to do, how to react, what to say. "Seiya, I, I am going to go to bed..." She didn't hug him back, she still didn't know what to do. She went limp. The only thing that seemed to kind of work was her voice. "Seiya... Please..."

Seiya hugged her tighter. "Usagi, please stay with me just a little longer."

* * *

So that is the end of chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. Will Usagi figure out what to do? Will Seiya start to go completely mad with his love for Usagi? Will Mamoru come back soon?

Find out in the next chapter of Star Crossed Lovers!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Chapter 7: Come And Go**

Usagi awoke to her alarm. "Oh no! I'm late for school!" She immediately leapt out of bed, god dressed and ready, ran down the stairs, put a slice of bread in her mouth, but right before she walked out the door he called to Seiya. "Seiya! Seiya! We're late for school!" She looked around the house to find him no where around. She finally checked in her brother' room to find the bed made and Seiya gone. "Where could he be?" She suddenly remembered she was late for school and went sprinting all the way there.

At school she came into class of course being the last person to arrive. She took a look around the room, but Seiya wasn't there either. "Miss Tsukino, pleae sit down!" The teacher sounded annoyed.

Usagi sat down and wondered where he could be.

Makoto was walking Usagi home since they lived near each other. "Hey Usagi, why do you look so down?"

Uagi jumped in surprie. "Oh! Well, I haven't seen Seiya today. I hope he's okay."

Makoto looked at her in a caring way. "I'm sure he's just fine. He probably has some recording to do or something."

"Yeah" Usagi smiled. They reached Makoto's house.

"Ok I'll see you Usagi! Call me if you need some company!"

"Later Makoto!" Usagi was walking with a little more ease now. That's right he was probably busy with recording and stuff. She reached her house and found that she had mail. It was from Mamoru! She quickly tore open the envelope to read what was inside.

"My dearest Usako," Usagi blushed. "I have finally gotten a good job and am planning to visit for a few days next week. I have missed you so much. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Maybe one of these days I'll have enough money so that you can come and visit here sometime. I hope things are going well. I'll see you very soon!

I love you.

Your Mamo-Chan"

Usagi's face was completely red and she started hugging the letter as tight as she could. "Mamo-chan is coming to see me!" She ran inside and dove onto the couch. "Ah Mamo-chan. I love you too!"

Just then the phone started ringing. "Tukino residence" Usagi anwered.

"Hey dumpling."

"Oh Seiya! Where are you?"

"I raised enough money to get my own place."

"Oh" Usagi was surprised to hear herself saying oh so sadly.

"Would you like me to stop by?"

"Sure!"

"OK I don't live very far." He hung up the phone. There was a knock on the door just a couple of minutes later. Usagi opened the door to find Seiya there.

"Did you teleport here?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"Haha no. I live down the road from you. It's a really nice neighborhood and I found a nice house here too!" Seiya seemed very happy.

"Ah that's good." Usagi said with a soft smile.

"What's that?" Seiya noticed a letter in Usagi's hand.

"Oh, Mamoru says that he is coming to visit really soon. I'm so excited!" Uagi had the biggest smile on her face. Seiya was envious. How he wished she smiled like that when she thought about him.

"Oh." He showed Usagi that he brought her some take out from the retaurant nearby. "This is for you Usagi!"

Usagi's eyes lit up. "It smells so good! Lets eat it right now!" She quickly set up two dinner settings and began to eat. Seiya sat down across from her watching her brilliant smile more then eating his food. She was so beautiful. He reached his hand across the table putting his hand on hers. Usagi looked up at him. "Seiya?"

"Usagi..." Seiya looked like he was going to explode. "I'll meet Mamoru while he is here and decide if I feel is love even matches mine." Usagi looked at him confused. "When he arrives I will arrive here too." Usagi didn't know what to say.

He leaned over the table so he could whisper in Usagi's ear. "I promise I will love you forever if you want me too." Usagi blushed.

"Seiya..."

Seiya after finishing hi meal got up. "I'm sorry I wasn't at school today. I was busy getting my place in order, but I promie to pick you up for school every day!" Usagi blushed more.

"See you in the morning Dumpling." Seiya winked and walked out the door.

He didn't know what he was going to do. Mamoru was coming back. Perhaps this will make things fair between him and Mamoru. He'll confront Mamoru about his feeling toward Usagi and see how it goes from there. He felt horribly nervous about it, but he knew if there was any hope between him and Usagi, this was what he should do.

Meanwhile, Usagi too was feeling very nervous. She didn't know what Seiya was planning to do and it scared her a little. She sighed. "After this visit with Mamoru I will make my feelings clear."

* * *

Oh dear, what will happen when Mamoru comes? Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Love and Friendship**

* * *

Usagi stared at the clock. "Mamoru said that he would be here around now." She was blushing. She was thinking of what Seiya had said a few nights ago. "_I'll meet Mamoru while he is here and decide if I feel his love even matches mine._" She couldn't help, but feel nervous. She had not seen Seiya since then.

"Hey Usagi." Luna came and sat on Usagi's lap. "These last few days you have looked worried. What's wrong?"

Usagi pet Luna on the head. "Don't worry Luna. I just feel nervous because it has been a while since I've seen Mamoru."

Luna looked at her knowing that Usagi wasn't telling her everything. "Okay Usagi." Luna looked at the clock. "Mamoru will be here soon so I'll go head over to Minako's place." She hopped off of Usagi's lap and leaped out the window. Usagi looked out after her.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Usagi opened it to find Mamoru at the door. "Usako..." Mamoru immediately grabbed Usagi into a tight hug. "I have missed you so much!"

Usagi's eyes started to tear up. She hugged him tightly back. "I've missed you too Mamo-chan!" Mamoru picked her chin up and kissed her passionately.

Finally they pulled apart from each other. "How have things been here?" Mamoru looked around the house. "Have you been staying here alone?"

Usagi couldn't quite look him in the eye right away. "Well, Seiya had been staying here with me for a while so I wasn't too lonely."

Mamoru gave a half smile with a hint of concern. "I see."

"How have things been in America? Have you made any friends?"

"Things have been going well. I've met a lot of my fellow classmates and now I have been meeting more people at my job." He smiled.

"That's great Mamo-chan." She smiled o much that she began to blush. Mamoru was about to kiss her again when there was another knock at the door. Mamoru went to answer it and was surprised to find Seiya there.

"Oh, hi. You're Seiya right?" He put his hand out to shake his hand.

"Yes. And you're Mamoru." Seiya shook his hand. There was a strange feeling. Mamoru could sense a lot of tension coming from Seiya. He withdrew his hand. Usagi was looking nervous behind Mamoru.

"I'll go prepare some tea!" Usagi quickly went into the kitchen. Even she could feel the strong tension between them. She had to get out of the room.

Seiya came in and closed the door. "So" Mamoru started. "I heard you were staying here with Usagi."

"Yes. When I came here from my planet I needed a place to stay until I became established." They sat down across from each other.

"I see." Mamoru looked a little stressed.

"Does it bother you?" Seiya said with a slight coyness. Mamoru looked a little surprised.

"Should it?"

"It would bother me if another guy was staying at my girlfriend's place while I was away."

"What are you implying?"

Seiya closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I love Usagi." He clenched his hands. Mamoru looked at him, shocked.

Just then Usagi came into the room with tea. "I made the tea!" She was acting happy and excited even though she was really nervous.

"Thank you Usako." Mamoru took a tea cup. Seiya took one as well while Usagi sat down and had her own.

"Usako." Mamoru started. "Where would you like to go for dinner?"

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Dinner? Really?" She was so happy that her Mamoru was going to take her out somewhere to do something she loved, eat. Then she looked at Seiya. He was blushing while drinking his tea. Oh no, Seiya. What could he be thinking right now?

Seiya glanced at Usagi, making her blush. Mamoru was surprised by Usagi's reactions. "Seiya, did you confess to Usagi while I was gone?"

"Yes I did. I kissed her too." Usagi gave out a little shriek. Her heart was racing.

"Ma-Ma-Mamo-chan it's not like that! You see he just needed a place to stay and bumped into me first and he asked if he could stay here for a while. I was ju-ju-just lonely and I-"

"Usako." Mamoru signaled for her to be quiet.

"So, Mamoru. What have you got to say?"

"I trust Usako. I know she loves me and I love her too. Nothing can seperate our hearts!"

Seiya was the one now shocked. _He really does care about her?_ "Well I love Usagi and I won't let anything keep us apart!"

"Seiya..." Usagi started. Seiya didn't take his eyes off of Mamoru.

"So, Mamoru, all I have seen from you is leaving her alone here in Japan while you traverse off and invite other women into your dorm! Do you have any idea how much it hurt Usagi just to be hung up on by some girl?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi. "Does this all bother you that much? Really?"

Usagi started to cry. "I-I... Mamo-chan..."

Mamoru leaned in towards Usagi. "I swear Usako, you are the only woman in my heart. I think about you every day. Your warmth, your smile, everything!" He grabbed her. "I promise you I didn't go to get away from you. I need these studies to help me with the future. Our future."

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" Usagi hugged Mamoru back. "I'm so sorry for worrying. I didn't mean to, it's just that I miss you so much!"

Seiya looked down. _He truly does love her. I guess I'm really just an eyesore to them._ "Usagi, I'm going to go."

Usagi stared at him. "Go where? Seiya..."

"I'm really sorry I put you through this." Seiya got up and went out the front door. Usagi looked at Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, I'll be right back." She jumped up from Mamoru's arms and ran after Seiya. He was already a ways down the road. "Seiya!" Usagi had almost caught up to him.

"Go home Dumpling. Mamoru is there." He kept walking, keeping his eyes away from Usagi.

"But Seiya, where are you going?" She finally caught hold of his sleeve.

He stopped moving. "I don't bring you any joy do I? There's no reason for me to be in this world. I figured I should just go back to my world."

"That's not true!" Seiya turned to look at Usagi. "You are really precious to me. I do love you, but it's different from the love I feel for Mamoru." Seiya looked at her feet. "I'm sorry Seiya, but you are one of my most treasured friends!"

"I understand. I just thought I would try." Seiya wrapped his arms around her. "I do truly love you."

"You can stay Seiya. You can stay and fight with me and my friends! I know everyone would prefer it if you stayed!"

Mamoru came up from behind Usagi. "Seiya, it's a little hard to admit this, but I do in a way feel comforted by the fact that you're here and looking after Usagi."

Seiya was shocked to hear that even Mamoru wanted him to say. He hugged Usagi tighter. "I'll stay and fight with you."

"And not just fight, but simply to be near each other." Usagi smiled. Mamoru smiled. Seiya smiled.

* * *

Ah, this chapter made my heart ache to write! There's still another chapter on the way! ^-^


End file.
